Morty x Ballad (NOT the Morty from Rick and Morty) semi troll fic
by Balladisabitch
Summary: Ballad suffers from mental illnesses and later discovers that her two friends, Morty and Space are creepy sickos who love fapping to her voice...


Before we start, this one was a request. This time this isn't a Parappa fanfic nor a Lazy Town one (sorry guys lol).

This one involves... my... friend... Morty. Not the Morty from Rick and Morty. His name is just Morty...

Anyway...

You better fuckin like it.

Here we go...

But be warned, this one is rather... violent. Why? Because I wrote this while in a very messed up "state".

Ahem.

So... it was another depressing and rather boring and slow day. Like always.

Morty was being a cringey little shit, going on Youtube and watching live streams from his friends. Talking about making a hentai game that was now cancelled. Later on, drawing his totally original do not steal OC, GPLART FOX. He sighed, looking at that fucking eggplant fox. Admiring the beauty of it.

"oh GPLART FOX... you're too good for this world..." Morty said romantically as he kissed the drawing. He ate some shit (not literal) with his family while fapping to eggplant cock and enjoying it.

What was Ballad up to?

Nothing.

She fucking died.

For about the fourth time or so.

Is she dead?

Not anymore...

Another resurrection happened.

Ballad woke back up but this time on her own bed in her own home. Ballad looked around like crazy. Something wasn't right... of course nothing was right...

She looked down and saw she was wearing her normal clothes she thought were torn apart by Gaster and Groober a few weeks ago. Apparently... it didn't happen? It was all just a dream? A nightmare? It felt so real... Ballad could literally remember all the pain she went through. Ballad sat up and looked down at her thighs. To make sure the previous event was real or not... she had to look at her thighs.

There they were.

The cuts.

But they were pretty faded. Permanent of course, but not as noticeable.

"It happened... again..." Ballad sighed in a very deep, tired, and monotone voice. Like she just didn't care anymore.

She got up and tried to walk, but it failed. Her knees and legs were curled inwards almost, cracking and crunching horrendously and grossly for each step she took. Literally feeling too weak to actually walk properly. It was so bad that she had to drag herself while holding a few objects. Ballad took a look at herself in the mirror.

She was uglier than ever.

Her skin was now entirely white... almost no color. The yellow tint in her skin was hardly noticeable now. There were horrible bags... no... not bags... I don't even know what the fuck they are but these "bags" were no longer light grey in color. They were a dark tanish brown with a tint of red. Her scleras were yellow. And there was now a small bald spot on the left corner of her head. Her eyes were so heavy, it looked as if she were about to pass out or... perhaps... ready to die again. Just by looking at her disgusting ass, you could tell this bitch was EXTREMELY unhealthy... some might even mistake her as a dying patient...

She started to cry... but... she felt nothing.

Not sadness. Not anger. It was too difficult to explain.

Ballad thought it was time to make a new video. Since her phone was an outdated piece of shit, the video recorded barely five seconds. She posted it anyway, trying to update. The video was of her groaning for about a second. She had said in her decription:

"Do not fap to my voice."

In a matter of seconds, one of her friends, Morty, commented literally repeating her words. Which was pretty funny.

After talking for a bit. Morty wanted to see Ballad post a video of her simply groaning. She did it. These were not groans of arousal. They were groans of pain that ALMOST JUST ABOUT sounded like arousal. She posted it. In a matter of seconds, it gained about 44 views. 2 minutes later, 66 views, 1 minute later, 4 likes. In the comments were Ballad, Morty, and Space. Morty was shocked to see that Ballad actually did it. Morty said that he had fapped to her voice, he said something (I can't friggin remember) along the lines of:

"This is one of my proudest faps" or something...

Space didn't say but we all knew for a fact his sick ass fapped to it as well.

Ballad, disturbed and disgusted, deleted it all. Which probably disappointed the two because Morty only fapped once and Space had barely gotten a boner by the time it was taken down... Lord knows what else would happen to Space if it weren't taken down.

After having to apologize to Space because he's sensitive and after reading one of Morty's comments saying that Ballad was basically a robot forced to write people smut fanfics, AND having another fight with her pussy brother, she got angry and decided to go for a walk. To hide her ugly ass, she wore her signiture black coat which covered her face almost entirely, along with her long bangs and edgy black mask with a cool bloody smile design on it. She brought an umberella to protect herself from the sun. Why? Because Ballad is literally allergic to the sun... sun sensitive basically.

Anywho...

Ballad went to the park near her house again, but this time... she decided to stand on the old and slightly creaky thick bridge just across the park, with a long stream of water underneath it. Waiting and literally begging for death to come and for life to never visit her again.  
(if you think this is "edgy" or funny then you're a cunt).

She heard a voice.

A hallucination.

A very familiar voice spoke.

It was him again...

"You left me..." he said.  
As he continuously told her how she left him to die.

"NO! PLEASE! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Ballad screamed.

The voice still talking.

Ballad turned around and saw him literally standing right behind her, just a few inches away from her face.

"why did you do this...?" he spoke.

Ballad screamed. She couldn't take it anymore. She ran as fast and far as she could, crying, looking all around her to see if any of those hallucinations were following her.

"IT WASN'T MY FAUL-" Ballad bumped into someone.

It was Morty.

"oh... great... you..." Ballad said in an unammused voice.

"wow you really ARE a psycho bitch... any way... wanna come over and help me work on my totally original OC? GPLART FOX?" Morty asked.

Ballad took a deep breathe in... then out...

"sure..." she responded very emotionless.

The two walked over to Morty's. Morty had explained he would be home alone for a few hours while his family went grocery shopping, he said this was a good thing, as this could help him focus on his totally original and cool as fuck OC; GPLART FOX. They decided to go to Morty's room and draw GPLART FOX. After some awkward silence, Morty couldn't help but to make a comment.

"hey Ballad..." Morty asked.

It took a while, but Ballad finally responded with a rather depressed tone.

"yeah...?" Ballad replied.

"moan for me..." Morty said.

"WHAT?! NO! YOU CREEPY SICKO!" Ballad immediately responded.

"please... it's just us..." Morty begged.

All was silent for a bit.

"fine... but turn away." Ballad finally gave in.

Morty sat the other way.

Ballad sarcastically moaned, not even trying. Each time she stopped, Morty would beg her to keep going. This went on for about 4 minutes until Ballad got frustrated and stopped. Morty didn't even speak. All he was doing was making heavy breathing. After calling his name a few times with no answers, Ballad walked up to him, very annoyed.

"DUDE! DON'T YOU HEAR ME CALLING Y-" Ballad screamed.

She saw that Morty was pantsless, he was stroking his huge wet cock and recorded the audio. Ballad was so disgusted she almost threw up.

"YOU SICK FUCK! I'M LEAVING!" Ballad screamed, but Morty pulled her by the coat, accidentally taking it off her.

"no wait!" Morty was cut off by the sound of Ballad yelling, demanding her coat back.

Morty got up and accidentally tripped her by her own shoe laces, while tugging on her shirt, pulling it down slightly. They both fell to the ground, Morty's half naked body on top of Ballad's slightly tugged down shirt, showing her bra straps. Ballad screamed at Morty, but he shut her up quickly by kissing her. She got so angry she was close to smacking him, but then Morty grabbed her puss puss very tightly. Which stunned her.

He rubbed it. Causing Ballad to freeze uncontrollably.

He sat up and then put his hands on her tits and squeezed them. He quickly tore her shirt off and literally bit her bra off. He used one of his hands and squeezed one of her tits so hard that milk squirted out. Morty drank it and quickly ripped her bottoms and underwoos off. Morty was already half naked.

He literally grabbed a hold of Ballad's legs and pulled them so far apart it looked like the splits. He lifted them slightly and got a nice view of her puss puss. He put his huge erected cock so deep in her twat she was unable to scream or do anything. He thrusted so hard for maybe 6 long minutes. He pulled himself out. Staring at that gaping puss hole. He put his tongue in it. At this point. Ballad couldn't speak, scream, or do anything. He stook his tongue in and out, swirled it in circles, and just licked it like a loli pop. Ballad didn't have a reaction. Morty spreaded that ass and took a look.

"so... you DO shave your buttlocks..." Morty was semi surprised.

"shut up..." Ballad said very emotionlessly.

Morty decided to put his dick in her ass. Ballad STILL didn't have any type of reaction. She did shut her eyes tight and grit her teeth though. Morty than ate the inside of her fucking ass. It didn't taste weird. He put two of his fingers in her puss puss. While the other hand squeezed one of her tits. He got up. Seeing that Ballad had no facial expression.

He put his dick in her mouth, thrusting, and basically forced her to suck his huge fucking cock. Morty then fell on top of Ballad and continued to lick her puss puss as she sucked his cock. Her tongue wrapped around his cock as drool leaked out her mouth. Morty moaned as he finally came in her mouth and basically made her swallow it. She squirted tons of pussy juice and without hesitation, he swallowed. He got up and decided to hump her in the ass. Again, Ballad had no emotions or reactions. It felt amazing to Morty. So amazing he jizzed so hard in Ballad's ass. He pulled himself out, still jizzing. He almost fainted from the sweet sensation. It felt nice. Ballad stood up with no expression. Sweat leaking down her body. The two heard a thud. Out of the closet, was Space, he fell flat on the ground with a camera.

He recorded it.

ALL of it.

The two saw he was half naked and he was jerking himself off to the point where he got a boner...

It was so small...

Ballad went from expressionless to absolutely pissed off.

"NO NO NO! FUCK THIS! I AIN'T DYING THIS TIME!" Ballad was so pissed she kicked Space in his hard cock. Stunning him, making him groan in pain. She ran up to Morty and drop kicked him and he fainted. Ballad grabbed the video camera Space had dropped and threw it at his head that he too fainted. Ballad dragged their bodies and the camera into a giant sack, tied it up neatly, and dragged it with her. She made it all the way to the park near her house. She stood on top of the bridge and dropped the sack into the water. Drowning the two and destroying the camera.

She had no emotion. No expressions. No feelings. Nothing. Just emptiness.

She made it back home and lied down on her bed, thinking.

"boy oh boy... I wonder how the next fanfic will be like..." Ballad broke the fourth fucking wall.

THE END YOU SICKOS YOU ALL OWE ME OR SOME SHIT. 


End file.
